


carpe diem

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Butt Grabbing, F/F, M/M, No Apologies, cutie patootiesssss, flufffffff af, idk its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack and Fitz need a little help from Latin to get things started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carpe diem

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo so all the Latin is from google translate so I know that there are grammar errors oops! So if any of you know corrections pls comment so I can amend them. Grassy-ass.

"Corpse-y diem," Fitz had stated quite plainly.

"What?" Mack asked.  It was still early in their friendship, testing the waters and what not, so this had become the official pun of their relationship.  Really it was quite strange.  Coulson could see that Fitz looked hopeless as ever so he sent the engineer to pick up a body with Mack (who was sent for his sheer muscle mass).

"Corpse-y diem," Fitz said again.  "It's a.. a... a play on words of carpe... carpe..."

"Diem," Mack finished for him.  And for the first day in quite a while, Fitz didn't imagine a Simmons watching over him.

 

* * *

 

"Carpe instrumentum," Fitz gestured to Mack, his palm open expectantly.

"Do you want me to bust out a violin or something, Turbo?"  Mack asked, confusion etched on his face.

"No, no, no.  Instrumentum is Latin for uhh... um.. tool!"  Fitz snapped his fingers as the word rolled off of his tongue.  Mack handed him the wrench in his hand and made a mental note to have google translate handy around the young scientist.

 

* * *

 

Enough time had passed that Fitz and Mack's relationship had passed friendship and were now in the awkward almost a relationship flirting stage.  Of course Fitz didn't realize this, but Mack took note of Fitz's reddened cheeks after each compliment that the mechanic had bestowed.

So Fitz consulted Skye for some advice.  "He keeps saying nice things to me, Skye.  Do you think he likes me back?"

At this, Skye rolled her eyes as dramatically as humanly (or in this case, inhumanly) possible.  "Fitz, you sound like a fifteen year old.  Get out their!  Seize the day.  Or in this case, seize the ass!"  Skye advised him. _Lightbulb._

Mack was bent over one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUVs, wrench in hand and covered in grease.  Fitz couldn't help but stare at his biceps, exposed by his tank top, back muscles shifting under the thin material, and most distracting, delicious booty just calling for Fitz.

"Carpe natem!" Fitz cried running over to Mack.  Before he even had a chance to ask what the Latin meant, Fitz grabbed a hold of Mack's backside and gave it a squeeze before running away yelling "Seize the ass!" over his shoulder.

Mack stood up with a smirk on his face before going back to work.

 

* * *

 

It was finally time.  After much (and I mean a ton) of pushing from Skye, the two lovebirds were going on a date.  Of course, Bobbi and Skye were helping the couple prep for the date.

"Are you sure the suit is okay?" Fitz asked his friend, self consciously.  

"Please, if Mack wasn't taking you out, I would have jumped you by now!" Skye assured him.

"Thanks, but I'm not really sure Jemma would enjoy that comment," Fitz teased.  Skye mocked offense.

A couple of doors down, more or less the same conversation was taking place.

"Do you think roses are too much?" Mack asked Bobbi.

Bobbi rolled her eyes.  "Roses are never too much," she told him wisely.  "Now it's time for to you to go!" she said excitedly before pushing him out of her room.  Skye did likewise from the other side of the hall before shutting her door.

Fitz looked ecstatic.  Mack in a tux was waaaaay better than he had imagined.  And the roses made him want to faint.  Mack on the other hand was sweating like crazy.  He had never been this nervous for a date before.

The pair walked towards each other.  Mack handed the bouquet to Fitz.  "These are for you," Mack stated rather awkwardly.  "I hope I carpe cor today," Mack stuttered, at which Fitz's face split into a wide grin, despite his brain autocorrecting the grammar errors.

 

 


End file.
